Insatiable Eighteen
by NigHtEyeZ
Summary: Don't you wanna try out an AU fic? No? *Sigh* Too bad. Sanzo x Goku. What will happen to be brothers?! WHAT? Chapter six already?
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Saiyuki.

AN: Hooray! My third Saiyuki fic! Thanks for the support on 'This time' and 'Innocent Eighteen'! ^____^ You might not know but I actually have suffered a major can't-write-any-Saiyuki-fic sickness.

Apologizing beforehand if it's not good, it's my first AU fic. Enjoy~

**Insatiable Eighteen**

Chapter one

Light music danced throughout the semi-dark, small room. Heaps of clothing lay lifelessly, scattered carelessly on the marble floor. Books, mainly comics were stacked like a hill on the desk. A gust of wind blew the curtains, allowing some sunlight to seep into the room. And there, the lump hiding underneath the dark green bed sheet twitched.

Suddenly, the figure sat up. Golden orbs blinked in confusion for a couple of times. The boy lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head as he continues to look around the room. His mouth dropped open at the sight of his alarm clock. The poor thing made its graveyard on the floor after being hurled unconsciously by the boy.

He hopped out of bed and walked to the desk with only his black cotton briefs on. Hey, what can he say? He liked sleeping naked. Frantically pushing the comic books away, he finally found his wristwatch. Looking at the 'wonderful' digits shown, the boy cursed under his breath. _Shit._

~*~

Abruptly, the window slid opened. Scaring every student in the classroom. Fifty curious eyes met one pair of innocent golden orbs. The weird boy with ruffled brownish hair placed a finger lightly upon his pink lips to hush the others before jumping skillfully off the windowpane and into the classroom. 

To his relieve, there was no teacher in sight. He guessed it must have been lunch break. Taking a seat at an empty chair, he smiled to himself brightly. _Lucky!_ But… why was everyone looking at him so oddly? He looked down and… yes, he was wearing his uniform and not his pajamas. So what's the big deal?

As the boy sniffed under his armpits for any strange body odor, the rest of the class was thinking about the same thing. Their classroom is on the seventh floor. And there's no way to get here except the staircase or the lift. Since when did the window become the third option?

None of them came over their shock as the bell rings. Almost immediately, a young man walked into the classroom. They rushed back to their seats as if nothing happened. Cho Hakkai smiled warmly at his students. Nearly all of them blushed and smiled back shyly. "Let's continue where we left off earlier on, shall we?" Hakkai couldn't help it but chuckled softly when he noticed half of his students, including the boys were staring at him dreamily. Now this wouldn't do. How was he supposed to teach when nobody is listening? "Please, may I have your… A re?"

In the sea of his black-haired student, Hakkai easily spot the brown-haired one, which stood out loudly. The boy had his head low, trying his best to block out Hakkai's view using the student sitting in front of him as a shield. Once again, Hakkai smiled. "Will the student who came in late today please step out?"

At first nothing happened. Finally, the boy sulkily stood up. He made his way to the front, keeping his eyes glued onto the floor as he walked, dragging his feet as if they weighted a ton. He stopped in front of Hakkai and lifted his head.

Hakkai almost had a heart attack as he saw tears brimming within the youngster's golden eyes. "A-ano…" Was it really THAT bad enough for the boy to actually cry? Before he could finish, the boy grabbed the sides of his arms, succeeding in making the whole class gasp.

"Sensei!!!" He shouted. There was a pregnant silence as everyone placed their attention on the boy. Many frustrated, jealous yells and envy sighs rang out as the boy hugged Hakkai tightly. A loud rumble coming from the boy's tummy shuts everyone up again. "I'm… hungry. Feed… me…"

It ends with the weird boy slumping down onto the floor with a 'thud'.

~*~

"I can't believe you hugged Hakkai in front of the class!! MY Hakkai to be precise!!! It's bad enough that everyone's drooling after him, do you have to join the club too?!" The two audiences ignored his nagging. Hakkai hummed while in process of making tea. _Saru_ had eyes and ears just for the bento he was currently attacking now.

"Chew properly. I don't want you to choke yourself." Hakkai placed a cup in front of the hunger-stricken boy and thoughtfully poured some tea for him. He then resumed to pour a cup for himself. The third person felt annoyed and left out. So he grabbed Hakkai's cup for himself instead.

"Sank you!" The boy chirped at his new teacher. He playfully stuck out his tongue at the third person, which also happens to be his new teacher. "Ha! Hakkai cares about me more than he cares about you, ero-kappa!"

Sha Gojyo gritted his teeth in anger. His face flushes almost as red as his outstanding crimson hair and eyes. He pointed a finger at the boy. "You… you little… brat!" Taking his chance, Gojyo leaned onto Hakkai's shoulder and pretended to cry like a five-years-old. His hands are taking advantage of exploring Hakkai's perfect body at the same time. Hakkai played along by petting his lover's back softly.

The boy rolled his golden eyes and turned his back to the two men. He casually ignored the gentle moans and groans coming from behind. He'd rather die then knowing what the hell are those two lovebirds up to at the moment. After three months of having Hakkai and Gojyo as his neighbors, the boy was already used to seeing them as a pair.

"By the way, exactly why were you late today? Didn't _he_ wake you up?" Hakkai spoke and the boy assumed it was safe to turn around. It was a sight to see Gojyo's white lab coat shoved aside and Hakkai running his finger down the naked piece of flesh. The boy unwillingly witnessed Gojyo's hand rummaging underneath Hakkai's clothes too. He blushed and averted his eyes to somewhere less interesting.    

"No. _He's_ just being an ass for not waking me up." The boy finished up his tea in a gulp and rushed to the door. "Erm… I'll be going now." His hand grabbed the doorknob and he continued. "Don't worry, I'll lock the door."

As soon as he was out of the nurse office, the steamy, passionate scene continued. "Smart kid." Gojyo mumbled upon Hakkai's sweet lips.

~*~

It was quiet. And that's the way he prefers it. No yelling or shouting. No paper plane thrown. No laughing or giggling. His foul mood lightens up a bit. Everything was at least going his way today. Well, so far anyway.

He did not care whether his students were gaping mindlessly at him or the fact that they were concentrating on him instead of the blackboard. It did not matter as long as they keep their fucking mouths shut. He took a glimpse at his watch. Ten more minute and school's over. Ten more boring minutes and he'll be free from this prison.

The door slides open. He frowned, looking at the teenage boy standing at the doorframe. He gave himself a mental slap on the forehead. _I KNEW it was just too good to be true._ "What do you want?" He asked, not too kindly he might add.

"I want to tell you something." The boy smiled. It made the teacher shiver slightly at that angel face but devil grin. The boy was up to something evil and he knew it. "Please, Sensei. I'd like to have a private word with you."

The teacher grunted. As if he would fall for the boy's stupid trick. "There's no need for 'private' if it's YOU I'm talking to. Now spit it out, what the fuck do you want?!" Just talking to the brat could shatter his nerves. His violet eyes sent a death glare at the boy. He seemed to have forgotten the presence of sixty or so students listening to their childish conversation.

The boy's grin widens. That dumb blond had fallen in his trap again. Working up the sweetest, ickiest voice he had, the boy turned his playful stare into a loving look. "I was just wondering, are we going to do _it_ in your room or mine tonight?"

Blankness invaded the blond-haired man's mind for a mere three seconds. But it felt like forever before the boy's teasing words sunk into his mind. On the outside, he was a hot-tempered and cold Sensei. But the boy knew just the way to embarrass this man. And sure enough, a shade of pink crept up the man's cheeks. "What are you saying?!!"

There was ushering among the students, clearly gossiping about the weird boy and their Sensei's 'relationship'. The noise really bothered the man… wait, or was it the boy's innocent teasing that was making him hysterical? "Aw, don't be shy. You know we do it _every_ single night. And you just can't get enough of it!"

The boy had to bite his tongue to stop his exploding laughter. Damn! Revenge sure is sweet! Just look at the students making havoc for their poor teacher. It was worth ruining his pure and innocent reputation. He winked naughtily at the young teacher. "So I guess I'll see you tonight in my room then."

More gasps and talking erupted. The teacher's face turned from pink to black and with dark clouds hovering above his head. _Oops, looks like he's gonna blow. _The boy sent a blow kiss to the teacher. "I love you, Sanzo!!" And he ran off.

His 'confession' brought squeaks and sniggering to the class. Genjo Sanzo slammed his thick history textbook down onto his desk. Magically, the noise stopped. _Calm down, you're going to die early…BUT NOT BEFORE I KILL THAT SARU FIRST!!! _

"GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Son Goku stuck out his pinkish tongue and kept jogging at an even pace. He had to get as far as possible from that beautiful but mean blond-haired man. Well, it wasn't his fault. _Baka_ Sanzo deserves to be embarrassed. But did he gone too far this time? Goku felt the guiltiness suddenly flooding him. He shook his head to get the guiltiness out.

He wouldn't have done that if Sanzo had been nice enough to wake him up on time this morning. _Or would I? _Goku smirked. Making fun of Sanzo was certainly his life mission.  

~*~   

"Ne!! Sanzo Sensei~" The girls moaned in union as they successfully blocked Sanzo's way. Sanzo cursed silently at the human-made-wall. "Who was that boy??" They asked eagerly. Most of them just wished to kill off the golden-eyed boy that took away their beloved teacher's heart. But there were some who was more interested in Goku, hoping to get hook up with the cute boy somehow.

"Urusai…" Sanzo tried to push his way through the crowd and was bounced back to his earlier position. He felt a vein throbbing intensely but sighed in defeat. He will never get out of here or arrive home to kill a certain saru if he refused to answer their question.

A boy in the crowd smirked. "Heh, must have been his lover. That's so dis-…"   

*THWACK*

Everyone, save Sanzo, watched with widen eyes as the boy crouched, holding his head with both hands. That'll show him not to anger Sanzo-sama. All eyes were on the paper-fan-of-doom as Sanzo quietly kept it back into his overcoat.

"Goku's my baby brother."

End of Chapter One

AN: Hi! So how are you doing so far? Review if you can. There is much pondering about this fic, I noticed. Don't worry, all will be explained in due time.

I'm not quite sure where the heck is this fic heading too. Hopefully it'll turn out all right. It's still a Sanzo/Goku fic!! _ Ja ne!!!


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Saiyuki.

AN: Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! I was in doubt of this AU fic is anything readable. Well, here's a warning, there will be *lime* in this chapter. (Okay, almost every chapter following had it too.) Don't worry a little lime never hurts. ^_^;;

Enjoy~

**Insatiable Eighteen**

Chapter Two

_"Goku's my baby brother."_

Sanzo loosen his silk tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. His first destination was the kitchen. He grabbed a can of beer and slowly made his way up the stairs. As he passed Goku's room, light music could be heard even with the door tightly shut. He wondered for the millionth time since he came back from England why does the boy like this type of music so much? Weren't teenagers supposed to listen to hard rock?

Sanzo's room was just next to Goku's. And the condition of its room was the opposite of Goku's room. His bed was neat and made up properly, there wasn't a speck of dust found in the room. His working desk was empty except for a few stationeries. And his bookshelves were packed neatly with thick encyclopedias.

Placing his cold canned beer on his table, Sanzo flung himself onto his bed. His thoughts somehow stuck on the boy. Son Goku, which Sanzo was certain sleeping like a log now, was actually an adopted kid.

Flashback

Great, he was finally free from those two men. Believe him, spending five years watching Hakkai and Gojyo turn from friends to lovers wasn't exactly appetizing. And after five years of his useless University life, he finally comes back home. It was HIS home. He had moved out and quit staying with his parents since college.

He hardly noticed the soft snoring sound as he walked through the living room. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw a young boy sleeping on the couch. To make matters worse, the boy was wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers.

After a hard time of waking the boy up and asking for some good explanation, Sanzo rubbed his temple to ease the headache. He gave a call to his parents to confirm if the brat was telling the truth. His parents, who were in Canada working, confirmed that Sanzo now officially has a baby brother popped up from nowhere.

Sanzo placed the phone down, his laser glare landed on the 'brother' he was supposed to take care of. He just can't believe how much his life sucks. Well, taking care of his adopted brother was slightly better than his five years of tortures. He could live with it.

To his utter horror, Hakkai and Gojyo moved in next door the next day. Goku had quickly won over the two men's hearts with his innocent looks and cheery smile. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo raised a questioning eyebrow when Goku said he was eighteen. It was hard for them to believe. 

So it wasn't that bad since Sanzo was starting his work the next day. So he guessed he wouldn't have time to bother with those three weirdoes. But then once again, life is a bitch. Hakkai and Gojyo turned out to be his colleague. Even his 'brother' happens to be a student in that school! Coincidence? He doubts that.

End of Flashback

Well, that's that. Like it or not, he's got an adorable, cute, sexy and innocent eighteen year old teenage boy living with him as a baby brother, and his neighbors are gays.

Sanzo sat up lazily and snatched his towel from the chair, his beer ignored. Looking at the new and unused towel, he grumbled slightly. Goku had given this to him as a gift a few days ago. _A towel from Goku I can understand that, but a towel with steaming meat buns designs??_

He entered the bathroom. And then he suddenly remembered Goku and his rooms have connecting bathroom. There was another door from the bathroom that leads to Goku's room. Sanzo had the sudden desire to try if the door to Goku's room is unlocked. He snapped out of his weird thoughts and proceeds to peel off his shirt.

~*~

The door creaked open.  _Who's that?_ Goku tried to pry his eyes open but his eyelids seemed to be glued together. Soft footsteps were making its way towards his bed. _Damn it! Answer me, who's there?_ He panicked as he felt someone's breath caressing his cheek. _W-who's there?!_

"Goku." Upon hearing his name was like a curse lifted. Goku's golden orbs stared directly at Sanzo's perfect feature. Why was his heart pounding so fast in his ribcage all of a sudden? Maybe it had something to do with Sanzo being half-naked. Or was it because of Sanzo's smile? Okay, he admit it, he was going crazy with Sanzo's delicate finger running down his bare chest. "You like me …" It was a statement, not a question.

Goku swallowed his saliva. How did Sanzo know? He never told anyone about his little secret. It was pure confusion that made Goku raise his hand, his eyes never leaving Sanzo's violet ones. He timidly touched Sanzo's blond hair. When Goku was sure he did not angered the beautiful man, his fingers started to lightly run through Sanzo's hair. "I like your smile." _Please, don't stop smiling._

It was his little secret. Although he understands Sanzo was his brother but lately, the blond-haired man had become more than a brother to him. He was Goku's sun. He was something Goku wanted but could never have.

"I know what you want." Goku wondered what Sanzo meant when he said that. His thoughts were frozen at the soft texture of Sanzo's lips pressing on his. At that moment, right that second, Goku could have died with no regrets. Shutting his eyes to let himself drown in the pool of pleasure Sanzo's lips provided, Goku sighed in blissfulness. Goku's hands somehow did their job by pushing the back of Sanzo's head, forcing the elder man to kiss with more brutal strength.

~*~

And that's when Goku snapped his eyes open to realize Sanzo wasn't there anymore. It was a dream. It took a while for him to get used to his depress and disappointment mood. That was such a realistic dream! Goku shook his head lightly, embarrass that he had mistook a pillow for Sanzo.

He was troubled of this dream he had been having frequently. Of how Sanzo would come to his bedside, how Sanzo would touch and tease him. How Sanzo would kiss him. _Argh! Sanzo is my brother! I do NOT kiss brothers and I do NOT have wet dreams with males!! Especially with my brother!!_

Yeah, and the lower part of Goku's body says something else. _It is NOT my fault that my big brother happens to be a young, stunning, oh-so-hot and beautiful man!! _He looked at his wristwatch and groaned as he had slept too long, it was almost dinnertime. Goku hopped out of bed, careful not to step on his school bag or other sharp accessories that happens to be on the floor as he walked across the room. He softly hummed with the music and dropped his boxers on top of his school uniform, which was also on the floor. He opened the door to the bathroom.

And he saw his big brother inside the bathroom fully naked. Sanzo and Goku exchanged stoned looks. Ten seconds has gone by when Goku finally turned and calmly walked out the bathroom as if nothing unusual happened. He shuts the door with a slight 'click' before leaning his bare back against it. A weird grin formed on the boy's face.

"GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~

He watches with big innocent eyes at the man who was washing the dishes. Dinner was held in an eerie and silent atmosphere. Goku tried to ease up the intense mood by talking. But it was either he gets no reply or only the walls, tables and chairs were listening to him. Needs no genius to figure out Sanzo was giving him the cold shoulder.

_What a touchy brother… _"Ne, Sanzo?" Goku called out for the nth time. As expected, no respond was given. Goku frowned. Sure he would love to piss Sanzo off once in a while and gets the cold shoulder but it was different this time! He didn't did it on purpose when he opened the bathroom door to see Sanzo butt-nak… You get the idea.

_He should have been smart enough to lock the door. _Goku thought about pointing out this simple fact to Sanzo, but he guess the stubborn man just wouldn't listen. "What is wrong with you? Brothers accidentally running into each other naked is normal all the time." It seemed to work as Sanzo paused his activity and then turning back to send Goku a dirty look. "It was an accident and I'm sorry if it bothers you that much."

"But you've seen my…" Sanzo almost bit his tongue and he left the words hanging in the air. _Shit, why am I even talking to him?!_ He turned back to resume the washing. He was pretty annoyed when the bubbly baby brother of his appeared beside him. "Get lost." He snarled.

"Sanzo…" Goku pouted and frowned cutely. It was hard for Sanzo to stay mad with him. "I wasn't the only taking advantage, you saw _mine_ too!!" Sanzo takes back his decision about not staying mad at Goku. He was about to take his paper fan out for some action but stopped himself as Goku stared teary eyes at him. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Goku doesn't like it. He doesn't like it when Sanzo ignored him. It made him felt… unwanted and abandoned. He swears he was going to cry if Sanzo continues to treat him as an invisible boy. "Fine, we're even." Sanzo said quietly. If it meant that forgiving the boy could stop him from looking so pitiful, Sanzo might as well be _generous_ to do so.

Sanzo relaxed a little when Goku smiled again. "Can I help you dry the dishes?" He asked his big brother in enthusiast. Sanzo arched his eyebrow at his request. Normally, Goku wouldn't be eager to volunteer himself for any housework.  

"Suite yourself." Goku grabbed a dry towel, waiting for Sanzo to pass him the dishes. With one hand holding a dish under the soapy water, Sanzo held out his other hand to pass a sparkly, gleaming wet dish to Goku. 

Was it another 'accident' when Goku's fingers slide against Sanzo's wet, slick ones as he reached out to take the small round plate? Sanzo, in his normal reaction, let go of the plate immediately to draw his hand back. Goku, on the other hand, did not have a firm grip on the plate. They gaped helplessly as the plate dropped onto the kitchen floor, breaking into a few pieces.

"Fuck." Sanzo muttered. He crouched, using his hands to pick up the bits of broken plates. Why was he acting like a total klutz in front of his baby brother? He had broken far more cups and chinaware back when he had Hakkai and Gojyo as roomies. It was never a problem, Hakkai was always there to do cleaning up. But now, Sanzo had to clean up his own mess. _Lucky Gojyo. Has Hakkai all to himself._

"Wait! Sanzo, you shouldn't use your…" Before Goku could finish, Sanzo yelped and cursed loudly. His index finger had a long gash, blood oozing out of the fresh wound. "Shit, it looks pretty bad! I'll go get a band-aid for you." Little did Goku knew, his matured ways had greatly annoyed Sanzo. Who's the big brother here now?

"Forget it. I'm not a little kid like you." Sanzo said stubbornly. He placed his wounded finger in his mouth and tasted his blood. No, he never did this before and thinks it is ridiculous. But he saw Gojyo doing this to Hakkai's wounded finger once and he didn't want Goku's 'pity'.

"Don't do that, it's not hygienic." Coming back with a band-aid in his hand, Goku took Sanzo's hand and brought it under the tap, letting cold-water wash Sanzo's wounded finger. Years of being alone and independent taught the boy daily common sense. Sanzo kept his temper and allowed Goku to plaster his finger with the band-aid. Goku pushed Sanzo out into the living room, mentioning for him to go and have a rest.

"Are you sure you can finish up the rest of the dishes yourself?" Sanzo asked worriedly. He did not hope to see ALL of the plates broken into bits the next morning! Who knows how _careless _can the boy be since Sanzo barely sees him doing housework?

"Aw…are you worried about me, big brother?" The boy asked teasingly even when he knows Sanzo just meant to criticize him. He brought Sanzo's plastered finger up to his lips and gave it a light peck. _Ha! Fell in my trap again!_ Goku grinned at Sanzo's stoned face. "Since I have to do the dishes I guess we won't be doing _it_ tonight, dearest brother of mine." He ran back into the kitchen in full speed and locked the door. Before long, the thrashing and banging of Sanzo's fists on the door could be heard.

Goku chuckled. _Sanzo must have done something wrong in his earlier life. _He easily ignored the crazy blond outside the kitchen and resumed washing the dishes. _THAT or Sanzo had been very mean to me in our earlier life. Like whacking me on the head with a paper-fan or trying to shoot me with a spirit-ascending gun…_Goku paused suddenly. He then shook his head and smiled at that ridiculous thought. _Yeah right._

"The only thing I'm doing tonight is MURDERING you, baka saru!!!!!!!"    

End of Chapter Two

AN: Oh! Another little humor! *Shakes head* Goku, Goku… you are so dead when Sanzo gets you. _ Where is this fic heading??!

Next update: 9/5/03

Thank you notes:

Ashtorethie: Sank you for being my first reviewer! ^__^ Yes, I am the weird person who wrote a fic in the Hana Yori Dango~ I'm so surprised that you've read that too. O_O Anyway, I'm very sorry about my grammar errors and stuff!! It has been my weakness since day one! Well, I can't proof-read it but I'll try my best to improve my typing skills!

CTFA: *Bows back* Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like this fic. But somehow I don't have the confidence to say it'll be interesting. =_=;; I hope it will though! ^_^ Thanks again!

real-circus: Wah! You've reviewed! I love your fic 'baby blues' a lot!! Ne, do you have some more chapters coming out? I'm sure I'll read it if there is!! Now, thank you for your review! *Jumps up and down excitedly* Is this chapter okay?

gallatica: Hehehe, aren't we dying to be in Goku/Sanzo's place when they met each other naked in the bathroom. (Sorry if you don't like the lime though) ^_ Thanks for your cute review!

chris: You always manage to think of the unthinkable! It was a good guess that Sanzo lied about Goku being his baby brother. (I can't believe it myself) And yes, Goku will suffer from the lies he said. *Dabs eyes with hanky* Poor Goku. Oh, thank you so much for reviewing, ne!!

windyhurrice: Aww, thank you for adding me into your favourites. *Smiles* And I did remember you, one of my reviewers in 'Innocent Eighteen'. *Hugs you till you can't breath* But I'm not sure about 'This time' though. Don't worry about it. I've read your all your fics when they first came out. I really liked them but I was always offline when I read fics. So in order to be fair, I seldom give reviews. I'm sorry. *Sniff* But in truth, I have read your fic and I think it's wonderful!

sun: You know, comparing to your fic 'Sanzo's pet', mine is nothing. OOOooo!!! I love your fic soooo much!! Update it quick!! I've read your new fic (the AU, one-shot fic) and it's so cute!!!! I can't believe that you've reviewed my fic too!! *Hugz* Thank you for reviewing!!

Kenren19: Hahaha!! I know Gojyo and Hakkai making out in front of Goku is a little too much, but what can I say? They just love to stick with each other in this fic! Anyway, thank you for your 'inspiring' review and I hope you liked this chapter too! ^_^

Ewen: Wow, you can surely laugh. ^__^ Thank you for your review and here's an advice, don't drink water when you're laughing. (I've done that quite a lot of time while reading a humor fic and almost choked to death)

tsunogirl: Ano… is it really that unbelievable? Yes, I'm serious of Goku being Sanzo's adopted baby brother. Is it alright with you? Thank you for reviewing this fic! ^ ^

NekoMoon-chan: I heard a rumor that Sanzo's going to lock Goku up in the detention hall later. (No, I lied. He's going to put whipping cream all over Goku's body and lick it up. ^_^ I know, I'm a sick author.) Wai! Thanks for reviewing and here's your hug! *Hugs until you turn blue*


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Saiyuki.

AN: \^o^/ Yeah! Another chapter! Warning, there's a little lime here again!!! A little lime never hurt. Enjoy~

**Insatiable Eighteen**

Chapter Three

The clock ticked by slowly. Sanzo reshuffled his papers into a neat pile then eyed the scenery outside the school. Dark black clouds in the sky told him the weather wasn't going to be very pleasant. Good thing the distance of his place and the school was a mere ten minutes walk. "A re? What happen to your finger, Sanzo?"

He was more or lest shocked by the sudden appearance of Hakkai behind his chair. But Sanzo wasn't going to show it. Calming himself down, Sanzo took a glance at Hakkai before turning back to his work. "It's nothing." He can't possibly tell Hakkai he got cut by some bits of broken plate, that'll be far too embarrassing. "Besides, why are you still here?"

Not a soul was to be seen in the office, save Sanzo and his smiling companion. Working hours were long over, Sanzo stayed over-time as he had extra work to do. He had called Goku, who was at home and told his baby brother to settle dinner by himself. He told Goku that he'd be coming back late.

"Gojyo had an extra class today, it just ended." That explains it all. Sanzo knew Hakkai and Gojyo could barely be apart each other for too long. Hakkai walked to his table on Sanzo's left. He took a brown envelope that was placed on his table and smiled at Sanzo. "I came in here just to get this. See you tomorrow then, Sanzo." He nodded his head politely and walked towards the exit.

"Hold it, are you guys going back now?" Sanzo asked. It was going to rain cats and dogs soon, he might as well get a free ride with Hakkai and Gojyo. Lord knows how Sanzo hated the rain. "Damn." It started drizzling as Sanzo cursed.

"I'm meeting Gojyo in the nurse office and I don't think we'll be leaving the school compound for an hour or two." Hakkai smiled and explained to Sanzo without hesitation. As if Sanzo needed the information. He tried not to look or sound disgusted.

"Did I ever tell you that you two are just animals? _Wild _animals." Okay, so he failed at it miserably. Hakkai did not seem to mind the insult/compliment.

"Sanzo, you're under too much stress. So the rumors of you not having enough of Goku must be true. Poor Goku." So Hakkai DID minded. Sanzo's grinned in amusement. Hakkai getting pissed wasn't an often thing to see. "Take my advice, Sanzo. Doing _it _every night with little Goku might be… enjoyable, but it's not _healthy_. Four of five times a week is what I suggest."

He dodged the extra sharp letter opener without breaking a sweat. Hakkai waved at the fuming blond-haired man. Satisfied of teasing Sanzo, he left the office quickly. He was late for his 'appointment' with a certain red-haired beauty.

"Ch'. Horny beasts." Outside, it was raining heavily.

~*~

There was some kind of unexplainable warm feeling when Sanzo saw his baby brother. Goku was wearing a simple red t-shirt along with a pair of three-quarter blue jean. He did not realize Sanzo watching him, as he was busy playing with the rain. Goku hand both hands cupped, collecting the falling rain water in his cupped hand. Such a boring game but it somehow became interesting with Goku's child-like giggle.

"Baka saru, what're you laughing at?" Sanzo walked forward to Goku. He wasn't fast enough to react as a pair of wet hands rubbed his cheeks.

"Baka Sanzo, I'm laughing at you." Unable to content his laughter anymore, Goku held his stomach and laughed till Sanzo whacked him on the head. "Ita yo!! Sanzo no kechi!" _Can't he take a little joke? Ouch… my head hurts._ "To think I came all the way here to fetch you."

There was the warm, fuzzy feeling again. Sanzo couldn't help but push the funny feeling down, buried it somewhere deep. It was weird. But he did not dislike the feeling. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Goku smiled cutely before handing Sanzo an umbrella. _One umbrella?_ He glanced at Goku questionably. The boy shrugged. "There's only one."

~*~

They walked quietly, accompanied by the sound of the rain. Often a car will past them, splashing murky water on them if they were not careful. "Fucking heavy rain." As mentioned earlier, Sanzo hated the rain.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you shifted the umbrella to your side a little more, Sanzo." Goku pointed out helpfully. He had noticed Sanzo's left shoulder was getting drenched. But Goku's right shoulder stayed as dry as possible. _Sanzo could be cute sometimes._

"Urusai!" Sanzo yelled, embarrass that he was caught red-handed of being 'nice'. _He IS my baby brother after all. I wouldn't have given a damn if he was someone else. _Sanzo kept assuring that to himself. The problem was he didn't believe a word he was thinking. Correction, if it wasn't 'Goku', he wouldn't have given a damn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I've just called Hakkai. He said not to worry about school and asked you to rest." Goku squatted beside Sanzo's bed, feeling his big brother's boiling forehead with his palm. The elder man had his violet eyes shut tight but Goku knows he wasn't sleeping. It hurt Goku a lot to see Sanzo so… lifeless. "How're you feeling?"

"A lot better if you'd just leave me alone." Came Sanzo's cold reply. He swapped the boy's hand away and turned so his back faced Goku. "You're going to be late for school." It wasn't like he _needed_ someone to take care of him. Being the only child in his family, Sanzo was used to the loneliness.

But why does a part of him yearn for his baby brother to stay? This has never happened before. He had given up all hope at a young age. When he finally realized work was more important to his parents than him. "I'm not going." Sanzo snapped his eyes open.

"I'm not going to school and leaving you here alone. I want to stay here with you, whether you like it or not." His tone stubborn and determine to get his way. Once again, Goku managed to touch Sanzo's froze-bitten heart. "Please don't make me leave."

Goku understands. He knows the meaning of loneliness better than anyone else could. In his memories, he never found anyone he could love. Never found anyone who loved him back. He could only hide under the covers and cry when he was sick, with no one to care for him and no one to share his pain. He doesn't want Sanzo to feel the same way he had. "Water."

Sanzo still had his back facing Goku. The boy wasn't sure if his ears are playing tricks on him or did Sanzo just talked? "You hear me baka saru. Might as well make use of you while you're here." This time, Goku smiled. Sanzo had accepted him.

~*~

"G-Goku! What are you doing?!"

"I-I can't help it, Sanzo! But I need _it_. Now!"

"No! This is wrong, I need _it_ more than you!"

"Sanzo!! Give in to me! I-I'm _desperate _for it!!"

The floor in Sanzo's room was for once dirtied with scattered junk food's aluminum packages, sweet wrappers and comic books. On his bed, two half naked bodies fought ferociously. One of them groaned in agony while the other shrieked in joy.

"Damn it!! I'm not playing this stupid game!" Sanzo cursed loudly as he threw the controller onto the bed. He lost for the twenty-fourth time after three hours of mind busting PlayStation. "You should have let me have the extra 'life'." He complained.

"You're such a sore loser, Sanzo." Goku commented and earned himself a hard whack on the head.

They were squeezing together on Sanzo's bed. Sanzo did not have a shirt on because he had been sweating. Thus giving the conclusion of 'why wear shirt when it's gonna get wet anyway?'. And Goku… well, he just didn't want Sanzo to be the only one half naked.

The window was closed and the curtains drawn. Under the pale orange light on Sanzo's bedside table, Goku smirked with his ever-famous naughty grin. It was payback time. With a shrill warrior cry, Goku jumped on the unsuspecting brother of his. His fingers finding the weak and sensitive parts on Sanzo's body, tickling the man to a laughing frenzy.

Sanzo seemed to be suffering more then enjoying the life threatening tickles as he choked, screamed, laughed and attempted to push Goku off. But he was sick thus not strong to do so. He yelled for Goku to stop, which the boy abruptly did after a few seconds.

The mischievous smiling face faded and was replaced with a blushing red one when Goku noted his position on Sanzo. He was straddling on Sanzo's stomach and his hands were on either side of Sanzo's blond-haired head. His face just inches away from Sanzo's. A strand of his brown locks brushed his big brother's pale cheek. Goku could hear his own heart pumping louder than his breathing.  

It was not any better for Sanzo. His left hand couldn't seem to heed his command and leave the tender skin on Goku's back. And his right hand… oh god, someone please kill him. His right hand was placed nicely on Goku's thigh. Sanzo took in a deep breath to get his brain functioning. He couldn't take his violet eyes away from the beautiful creature currently leaning down closer to him.      

_What am I doing?_ This question burned a mark in Goku's mind. But he did not answer it. He only did what instincts told him to. And it was to taste the blond-haired man below him. He was curious. Did Sanzo taste as good as in his dream? He wanted to know… badly.

*DING DONG*

The trance was broke. "I'll go get it." Goku immediately scrambled off Sanzo and headed for the door. Sanzo's breathing regain it's usual rhythm as soon as Goku was out of his room. He was confused and a little… disappointed? Can somebody tell him what happened just now? 

~*~

"Who was it?" Sanzo asked as Goku came back into the room with a bento in his hands. It was very hard for Goku to notice the changes that Sanzo did while he was downstairs. The curtains were now open, giving light and brightness in the room. The floor was cleaned with Goku's comic stacked up neatly. Sanzo had already worn his shirt. The incident earlier must have really bothered him.

"A girl named Rin. She said she was your student." Goku placed the bento on Sanzo's lap. He sat down on the floor beside Sanzo's bed, propping his chin on the mattress. "It's for you. She asked you to get well soon." He mentioned with a toneless voice.

Sanzo frowned. "You were out there for quite some time, what were you two talking about?" He tried to disguise his sour tone. But he needed not as Goku wasn't listening to a word he was saying. "And did you notice you haven't got a shirt on?" His frown deepens. He did not like the idea of someone else seeing Goku's naked chest.

"Sanzo…"

Goku's dreamy child-like voice calling his name was enough to make Sanzo nervous and edgy. "What?" He answered in his I-don't-give-a-damn-about-you tone.

"I think I'm in love with her."     

~*~

Sanzo stirred from his sleep. He eyed the digital clock on his bedside table. Three thirty in the morning. Soft snoring sound could be heard. Sanzo shook his head in defeat as he found a sleeping Goku on the floor. Goku still did not put on a shirt and he was lying on the cold hard marble floor. _Stupid saru. He can sleep at just about anywhere._

He got out of bed and decided to carry Goku back to his room. Slowly, Sanzo picked the boy up carefully so that he does not wake up. But he did anyway. "Ne Sanzo, where are you taking me?" Came his drowsy voice. Goku rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Ch'. Since you're awake, go back to your room yourself." Sanzo dumped Goku back onto the floor. Yawning, he climbed back onto his bed, ignoring the young boy. His whole body froze as a smaller body snuggled close to his. "What the-"

Goku placed a finger on Sanzo's lips, ushering the man. "I was kidding when I said 'I was in love with her'." He whispered into Sanzo's ear before planting a small kiss there. Sanzo blinked, he can't believe what was happening. But he didn't stop Goku. _Couldn't _stop his tempting kisses.

Was this one of Goku's tricks again? One of Goku's ways to make Sanzo blush or embarrassed. If it was then the boy was darn good at it. The butterfly kisses went from Sanzo's earlobe down to his chin where Goku placed a palm on his chest, feeling the frantic beating of Sanzo's heartbeat. He paused to look at Sanzo eye to eye.

"I want you." It was not a request. More like a demand, a need. The boy said it in a way so sexy and innocent like it was the most normal thing for him to be doing. Before Sanzo could do anything, Goku silent him by kissing his lips.

~*~

Sanzo sat up straight, his breathing ragged and his hair matted against his forehead with sweat. He eyed the digital clock again. It was three-thirty five in the morning. "Sanzo??" Goku hurried to his side, asking his big brother in a worried tone. "Sanzo? Are you all right? Did you have a bad dream?"

It struck Sanzo that the kissing scene earlier was just a dream. A VERY realistic dream. He wiped the sweat on his face as he nodded. He suppressed the groan when he realized what the 'bad dream' has done to the lower part of his body. Goku pressed his hand on Sanzo's forehead. "Great! I think the fever has went down." He exclaimed and smiled; not knowing his touch had sent Sanzo into a burning stage of desires.

"Get off of my bed now and go to your room! Baka saru!!" Sanzo tried his best to sound mad at Goku. But the more he tried, the more he sounded like he needed the young boy to be around. He was about to do anything to disappear in thin air when Goku stubbornly lay beside him. "I said-"

"Give me a break, Sanzo. It wouldn't hurt to share your bed one night with your _baby brother_." Goku yawned softly and draped his arm across Sanzo's chest. He kissed Sanzo softly on the cheek. "Good night." 

It was another sleepless night for Genjo Sanzo.    
  


End of Chapter Three

AN: Eh… I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! ^_^ But I think this story kinda sorry for an AU fic, despite all the nice reviews I get (I'm very touched). So maybe I'm going to stop it and delete this story (I'm very sad too). ; _ ; 

Next update (if there is one): 13/5/03

Thank you notes:

real-circus: Thanks for being my first reviewer! I'm glad someone liked this fic! (Sadly, it's not as good as I thought it would be.) Hope you get the next chapter of your fic out soon too! Ne?! ^__^

chris: Un-huh. *Nods head* Just an incy wincy jolt of memories there. _ Thank you for reviewing again! I wonder if there is any plot in this fic at all…

CTFA: *Bows back yet again* WAH, you're really KAWAII!! It was darn funny when you said men are not supposed to like yaoi. *Laughs* I hope the lime here is slightly better then the last one. Thank you for your review! (And Vince too!)

sun: Yeah!! You updated!! I'm gonna read and review it as soon as I finish posting up this!! *Gets excited* ^_^ Innocent Eighteen has a plot and this doesn't, so I'm gonna remove it. *Cries and Wails* I can't write a good fic anymore!!! And one more thing, your fic as hell does NOT suck!! It's very good and very interesting!!! *Sequels* I love it!! Anyway, thanks for reading my fic!

tsunogirl: Yup! It's still a Sanzo x Goku fic. I'm glad you liked the idea of Goku being Sanzo's adopted brother. ^__^ Sank you ne!! I don't know how the heck that they are going to end up as lovers but I'll crack my brain to think of a way.

gallatica: What? See Sanzo and Goku naked in the bathroom? I want to see that too!! *Pouts when no one was listening* Hehehe, I wonder if I could write a lemony-lime scene… *Hugz* Thank you soooo much for reviewing!!

cats_4_wang: Oh, don't worry. Sanzo won't be the only one getting bullied. *Mean grin* It's going to be Goku's turn soon. (Well, if the fic EVER comes to that part) So thank you for reading my little fic! ^__^

bleit: *Laughs* Thanks for saying it's funny. (Is it?) ^____^ Oh and thanks for adding me in the fav. Author list. *Gives you Chibi Goku and gets chased by Sanzo*

ashtorethie: Erotic Eighteen? Hmmm… *Ponders* It's not a bad title. Not bad at all! But do you think they'll allow this to be put up? *Thinks* Hahaha! I should consider that. Thank you for reviewing! ^_^

Ami: Thank you for your review! Hey! I've read your Saiyuki fic!! And I love the 'For My Dear Genjo Sanzosama'!! It's really cool! And sorry that I didn't review it… *Shame on you NigHtEyeZ* _


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Saiyuki.

AN: Another boring chapter! No lime but there's fluff! But most importantly, the fic is FINALLY heading somewhere!! *Sobs* Thank you for the reviews you guys!! I can't thank you enough!! 

**Insatiable Eighteen**

Chapter four

_"I think I'm in love with her."_

"What happened to him?" Gojyo eyed the boy while taking out the homemade bento Hakkai had prepared.

"Ignore saru. He's just love sick." Sanzo replied, taking a long drag on his cigarette. It was lunch break and three of them were currently on the highest floor of the school. Hakkai couldn't make it because his 'beloved' students held him up.

"Love sick? Ch', so who's the unlucky girl?" Gojyo sneered. He wouldn't be so mean to Goku but he was annoyed that Hakkai wasn't with them. To his surprise, Goku didn't argue back. "Must be really serious. Here let me help."

Goku leaned his upper body on the metal rail, sighing dreamily as he gazed downwards at the school's football field. He yelped a cry of surprise as Gojyo wrapped his lanky arms around him. "Argh!! What the hell are you doing, ero-kappa?! Get off! Get off!!"

The red-haired man burst out laughing but did not release the iron grip he had on Goku. "See? Goku's all cured…"

*WHACK*

Goku felt the grip loosen, he then turned back to see Gojyo holding his head with two hands. The boy laughed at the poor guy. "Sank you ne, Sanzo!" His big brother kept the infamous paper fan up his sleeves and turned away to hide the slight blush from Goku. 

"Since when have you become so protective… Ah? Is there something wrong with my eyes? Sanzo-sama actually blushing??"

*WHACK* *TWHACK* *WHAMP*

Goku winced a little at the brutal scene he had witnessed. He shook his head and 'tsk'ed. Even if he didn't really liked Gojyo, Goku pitied the kappa. _But what the heck, he deserves it._

After satisfied of torturing Gojyo, Sanzo turned his attention on Goku who was quiet all this time. The boy was back in his earlier position, looking over the metal rail. "Oi, saru." Sanzo sat down with his back pressed against the wall. "Come here."

Goku frowned at being called like a dog. But he obeyed and went to sit next to Sanzo. "What is it?" He had been lost in thoughts lately. Well, mostly lost in the thoughts of a girl named Rin. She was in Sanzo's class and Goku had tried a couple of times to acknowledge the pretty girl but he was too nervous. 

He had talked to Sanzo about it but his big brother just shrugged and walks away, not giving him any suggestion or advice. _If I didn't know any better, I'd thought Sanzo was jealous._ He couldn't be. He was his big brother. Right?

"Open your mouth." Goku, too deep in thoughts obeyed without thinking twice. Gojyo's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he watched Sanzo feeding Goku a spoonful of rice. Sanzo took a moment to glare at Gojyo, challenging him to say anything dumb or witty. The red-haired man learnt his lesson and kept his mouth shut.

Goku had to chew and swallow before tilting his head and stared at Sanzo in a questioning way. Sanzo ignored the boy and continued his meal, using the same spoon he used to feed Goku."You know, I have my own bento over there." Goku pointed at the unopened and untouched bento of his laying nearby.

"Goku, did your small monkey brain realized you have not been eating regularly?" Another spoonful of rice was brought up to Goku's mouth. What more can the boy do but allow Sanzo to feed him? He smiled. Somehow liking the feeling of being cared for. Especially when his opponent is Sanzo.

After a few more mouths of being fed by Sanzo, the man suddenly thrust the half-eaten bento to Goku. "Shit, I've forgotten to attend a meeting." He announced and got up to leave.

"But Sanzo, you've barely eaten any of it." Goku lifted the bento up for Sanzo to see. The man ruffled up Goku's brown hair affectionately and mustered what seems like a small smile.

"Be good and finish the rest. I want to see both bento empty when we get home." Goku's huge appetite now shrinking into not eating anything really annoys Sanzo a lot. Maybe he should have a talk with Rin and introduce her to Goku. He lifted an eyebrow. _Maybe not. _He left.

Gojyo snickered. Now that the over-protective 'big brother' is gone, he'll have a chance to bully the 'baby brother'. "Hey where do you think you're going??" He was surprised of Goku's speed when it comes to running away.

"Anywhere that hasn't got an ero-kappa in it!" Goku stuck his tongue out at Gojyo. With two bentos in his arms, Goku flee from the scene. He already had plans for today. Rin-gazing, Rin-gazing and more Rin-gazing.

Gojyo snapped his finger, he could have capture Goku if only he was fast enough! He leaned back on the wall. Taking his cigarette and lighter out, he pondered about the changes in Sanzo and Goku's relationship. _Big brother and baby brother? _He lighted his cigarette and smokes away. He knows the way Sanzo treated Goku wasn't any brotherly love shit. _Things… are going to get interesting._ He smirked.

~*~

"Sanzo!! Aww, you've waited for me!! That's so _nice_ of you!" Goku clung onto Sanzo's arm, hugging it as tightly as he could while giving his big brother a cute puppy dog eyes look. He wasn't aware that his daring action had aroused many weird stares and gossiping from behind.

"Baka saru, I wasn't waiting for you. Don't think so highly of yourself." It was boring enough to stand by the main gate, under the hot sun and glaring at the female students who looked like they wanted to talk to him. Sanzo shook his arm, attempting to get rid of the boy. But gave up soon as he knows the boy was too stubborn.

In the eyes of others, they looked too close to be a pair of brothers. Girls gaped senselessly at the backs of Goku and Sanzo as they left the school compound. "They look so adorable together…" One of the girls commented dreamily to no one exactly.

Goku, with his arm still clinging on Sanzo's, hopped up and down like a over active monkey. He was talking non-stop with a huge smile on his boyish face. Once in a while, Sanzo would take a brief glance at Goku or shake his arms in attempt to loosen the boy's grip on his arm.

Suddenly, they stopped walking, stealing the attention of by-passers and students that were leaving the school. "What are they doing?" the girl asked her companion. Rin blinked her dark blue eyes and shrugged.

Goku had his head bent low and was rubbing his eyes with his fists as if he was crying. He mumbled something to Sanzo that Rin couldn't hear. Sanzo cupped one hand on Goku's cheek, lifting the boy's face up. At that exact second, Rin had thought the world has come to a pause. 

The elder man tenderly wiped the single trail of tear on Goku's cheek with his thumb. Goku twitched his eyes. He muttered something again and with cute pouting lips, he struggled to pull away from Sanzo. The man sighed, he held Goku's arm. "Don't move for a minute, this wouldn't hurt much."

Sanzo brought his face up close with Goku's. And blew gently at the boy's golden orbs. "There, is it better now?" Seeing Goku nodding his head in reply, Sanzo took his baby brother's hand in his and continued their journey home. 

It suddenly struck Rin that Goku's eyes were irritated. That explains the brothers 'abnormal' actions earlier. "Oh my gosh!! That was awesome!!! We have to tell Higurashi about this!! I can't believe I saw…" Rin didn't hear her friend's next word, as she was too busy gazing sadly at Son Goku.

~*~     

Sanzo and Goku looked up from their 'homework' when the doorbell ranged. Goku shot up from his seat, relief that he had the chance to break away from his homework. He rushed to get the door. Sanzo placed his pen down and took off his glasses. He blinked his eyes wearily at two hours straight of checking his students homework.

"Coming!!" Goku jumped down the small steps and opened the door. The cold night air blasted in making him shiver slightly. There was a lone figure standing outside. He was lost there for a moment before managing to stammer. "R-Rin-san?"

~*~

"Close the fucking door! It getting cold in here!" Sanzo yelled from the living room. Hearing the door close, Sanzo was about to ask Goku who was at the door. He wasn't expecting a blushing Goku walking in with a pretty young girl right behind him. Wait… she looks familiar. Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "I thought I've made it clear that no one is suppose to bother me after school. You are one of my students, aren't you?"

Rin was taken back by the young teacher's harsh words. She lowered her head until her chin almost touched her chest. Goku didn't like the way Sanzo was talking to the girl of his dreams. "Sanzo! She's looking for me, not you!" Well, he spoke the truth anyway. _Rin wants to talk to me! Me! She came here to look for me!_

It was Sanzo's turn to be taken back. This was the first time Goku ever talked back to him because of someone else. To make matters worse, it was a girl that Goku stood up for. Sanzo felt a sickness occurring in his innards as Goku walked up the staircase to his room with the girl following. He hated it. Sanzo hated knowing there's a girl up in Goku's room. He hated the girl who held Goku's heart… _What the fuck is happening to me?_

He wore his glasses back and resumed checking the books and papers on the table. _As if I cared what they are doing in his room. _The living room was quiet without the presence of a certain noisy saru. It reminded Sanzo how it was like five years ago, when he lived alone in this house of his. He never knew what was loneliness. It was Goku that showed him what it means. 

He can't concentrate at the words and figures in front of him. His eyes kept glancing at the staircase, his ears perked up to the slightest sounds and his mind urging him to do something he didn't want to do. "I am _not _going upstairs." He said aloud to himself. Taking off his glasses again, Sanzo rubbed his temple stressfully.

He closed his eyes, deciding to take a rest. Maybe he had been working too hard lately. But visions of Goku and the pretty girl invaded his mind, sending unpleasant thoughts to him. All the while, he did not mind, knowing Goku was in love with a girl. That was because he _assumed _that this matter did not bother him. 

Then what the fuck was he feeling now? If it did not bother him then why is the sourness running through his veins? Why does he feel sick when he thought of the possibility of Rin becoming his baby brother's girlfriend? Sanzo got up from his chair. In the end, he realized that it did matter. _It did matter. Because I don't want him to belong to anyone else but… me._

~*~

Is it him or is his heart threatening to jump out of his throat? He had never been so nervous before. Goku knows he was unpopular in school (He doesn't know half of the students in school worshipped him and would die to be in Rin's shoe, while the other half craved for a piece of Sanzo), his grade sucked and he was only good at sports. But now, sitting opposite the pretty girl named Rin, Goku felt like the luckiest boy alive.

_Say something, you idiot! _"Would you like some tea? Sanzo taught me how to…" He paused abruptly, giving himself a mental kick. Rin shook her head softly, smiling and declining the offer of tea. Her smile took Goku's breath away. _Don't talk about Sanzo, the girl's scared of him!_ "Erm… I-I liked the bento you made."

"Bento? Excuse me Goku-san. But I can't remember…" Rin blushed suddenly. She lowered her head due to her girlish bashfulness. Goku almost melted at her cuteness.

"You came and gave it to me when Sanzo was sick." Goku stoned. _Damn it!_ There was his big brother's name again. His room became quiet with the two of them averting their eyes from each other. Goku felt his body turning hot and in need of drinking water. He leaned away from the table, getting himself a little further from Rin and the uneasiness lessens. "Anyway, is there something you need to tell me?"

He was about to die. He knew he was about to die, or else why would Rin shift closer and settled next to him. He must be dead already or this was just a sweet dream. Goku could not move as Rin's beautiful dark blue eyes capture his soul. She was blushing heavily and Goku bet he was doing the same too. "Can I ask you something, Goku-san?"

_Oh god, oh god… what is she going to ask me? _"O-of course." He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible although he was craving to hear what has Rin got to ask. He had another shock of his life when Rin's small hands held his.

"Please tell me that the rumors are not true." She softly pleaded. Question marks appeared on Goku's head. He was about to ask Rin 'what rumors' when Rin answered for him first. "The rumors that you and Sensei are… more than brothers."

It took a while before Goku realize the rumors that _he _made had been known throughout the school. It wouldn't be a surprise if Rin knows about this stupid rumor that he made up too. He now totally regretted getting back at Sanzo thus ruining his own image and reputation. Rin must have thought there was something going on between him and Sanzo!! "Oh no! Don't get us wrong! Sanzo and me… we're just brothers! Nothing more than that!!" 

Relief replaced Rin's worried features. She held Goku's hands tighter, heaving a sigh before smiling at the cute boy. She eyed Goku bashfully. "I'm so glad. That means I still stand a chance, don't I?"

Outside Goku's room, Sanzo was about to burst in and snatch his baby brother away from Rin. But he resisted. What would Goku think if he finds out his big brother was eavesdropping on them? But Sanzo wondered how long could he hold his cool after hearing Rin's confession. __

He waited for Goku's answer.

End of Chapter Four

AN: Does that count as a cliffhanger? Well, I'm very grateful for all your reviews. But… this may be the last chapter. My brain has somehow stopped functioning. ^_^;; Please don't kill me.

Thank you notes:

Kenren19: Hi! Welcome back! There's some more lemony scene in chapter three! ^_^ Thank you for your review and I hope you've enjoyed all four chapters. Though there's no ending… But what exams? @_@

CTFA: *Kneels and bow down to CTFA-sama* You and Vince-sama are certainly kawaii!! *Grins* 'Yaoi Lover Gay Monster'? Hahaha!! Poor Vince! *Jumps up and down excitedly* Oh! Oh! CTFA-sama, can I hug Vince? Pweasee!! Pretty, pretty pweasee!!! Anyway, I won't take my story out. You know, I'll just leave it here unfinished. Yes, that's very evil of me. ^__^ Thank you for reviewing!! (Oh, and I'm not a great author too.)

gallatica: Hahaha! Of course I won't delete it. Would it be better to leave all four crappy chapters unfinished though? T_T I'm so glad you liked it so much! Thank you for telling me so, it's really very nice of you. I'll be hoping to see some lemony fics from you too!!

real-circus: Wow, you really like to read lime, don't you? ^_~ I love lime too!!! And please, I was very bloated up when you said it was a work of art. It's not that great and I'm so out of ideas. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing. You are a great author and of course, reviewer too!!

On3: Eh… I'm glad you think Sanzo being Goku's big brother was unique and funny. ^_^ But I'm not sure if this was suppose to go on as a funny and nice fic or sad and angst one. Thank you for reading my fic and I hope you'll get a chance to see chapter five. (Although I really think it's gonna take a miracle for chapter five to appear… =_=;;)

Windy Hurrice: Hi!! Thank you for reviewing and wanting me to not delete it. I'm glad you believe in me and that I can think of a plot (Which I can't). You are really encouraging to me but I think this AU fic somehow sucked. *Wails* It's the truth!! *Wipes tears* Thank you again!!

sun: *Gapes at you with eyes widen* Wow, among all of my reviewers, you are the one which stood out… How could you stop updating 'Sanzo's pet'???????? NOOO!!!! *Cries in a corner* Seriously, don't stop updating, I'll really die if you do. Thank you for reviewing (and please don't commit suicide). Fine, I'm gonna crack my brain to find a good plot. You happy now?^__^ *HugZ*

Ami: So simple yet so deadly… *Shudders* NigHtEyeZ is very scared. Thank you for reviewing and please don't make that *somebody* suffer too much.

chris: Yeah, Sanzo's falling into Goku's traps over and over again. Maybe someday we'll see Goku falling into Sanzo's traps, ne? (What the heck am I blabbering about?) Thank you for reviewing. Good question, where the hell is the fic leading too??

tsunogirl: I'm glad you've enjoyed the AU fic! I hope to continue this fic too… but you know… I'll… er… I'll try my best. Thank you soooo much! I feel so loved!

NekoMoon-chan: Oooo, you like that part? Ahahaha!! Thank you for telling me so. *Gives you a bear hug!*

sanzo-chan: Thanks for reviewing and today is the… erm… thirteen of May. ^__^ I know, I'm being silly again. *Hugzzz*

Star-chan: Yeah the part when Sanzo and Goku get together was supposed to be the fun part. I wonder if we'll ever see that coming. Ne, thank you for reviewing chapter three. I don't really mind if you didn't reviewed for the others, in fact, I'm so glad there's an extra person reading my silly little fic!! _

bleit: Thank you for believing in me. But god knows I'm so dense now I couldn't possibly think of any plot. *Damn you, NigHtEyeZ!!* Your welcome for the Chibi-Goku, but be careful of a Chibi-Sanzo chasing you. ^__^ I realized it actually IS a shame on me, I'm sorry for those who have read and liked my fic. Eh… I'll try my best to continue it!!

crayon: Wah! Thank you for putting the fic up your fav. stories list. But… but why do you hate me?? O_o;; Hahaha, almost every fic I wrote, Sanzo gets OOC. I don't know, maybe I just can't describe a cold-hearted Sanzo being paired with the innocent, oh-so-kawaii *Squeals* Goku. My writing style is neat and organized? Why thank you so much for your compliment! *Getting bloated again* Sanzo in chapter four is the most OOC compared to the other three. *Damn!*  


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Saiyuki.

AN: Gods! I can't believe this! This chapter totally sucks… I'm so sorry if you're disappointed. But I promise you that it's going to get better in the later chappie!

**Insatiable Eighteen**

Chapter five

_"I'm so glad. That means I still stand a chance, don't I?"_

He couldn't answer her. He felt as if something was stuck in his throat. No, something else was preventing him to answer her. A flash of image struck him but it quickly disappeared. He swallowed his saliva. _Why was I thinking of Sanzo?_

"Goku-san? Goku-san??" Rin waved a hand in front of Goku's golden orbs, trying to get his attention. And his attention she did get. Rin shifted back to her earlier position and smiled. "You haven't given me an answer yet."

Sanzo stood motionless outside the room, his hands tightened into fists, straining himself for doing something un-Sanzo-like. Barging into the room and snatching Goku away happens to be one of them. _Don't answer her. I don't want you to answer her. _Most likely, Sanzo did not want to hear the answer himself.

"Eh?" What was he hesitating? Wasn't Rin supposed to be his dream girl? Isn't this what he wanted? "I-I'm not sure." Goku finally said, deciding that this would be his answer.

_Not sure?! What do you mean you're not sure, baka saru?!!!_ Even so, Sanzo heaved a light sigh, the intense stress slowing leaving his head. Goku did not say the answer that he dreaded. Sanzo frowned again as he heard the girl calling Goku again.

"Ne, Goku-san." As expected, Rin's pretty face saddened. "Don't you think I stand a chance with Sensei?"

There was a three second pause of heartbeat from both Sanzo and Goku. It was Goku who snapped out of the trance first. "Sanzo?!" Goku yelled a little too loud. "You mean you're interested in Sanzo??!" He can't believe he had misunderstood everything so deeply. Rin liked Sanzo. Not him. 

She blinked and looked at the boy curiously. "Why, yes Goku-san. What do you think I was here for? If it is all right, I would like you to tell me more about Sanzo Sensei." She was too busy blushing to see Goku's pained expression.

All at once, the familiar pained feeling landed on him. The emotion so over-whelming that Goku couldn't control it. _It has happen again. _He got up to his feet, clutching the front of his shirt as if he had a heart attack. Goku headed for the door. His 'heart attack' doubled as he saw Sanzo outside his room. He staggered down the stairs in a hurry to get out of the house.

There wasn't even time for Sanzo to hold Goku back. He looked at Rin. "You, stay here until I get Goku back." With that, Sanzo rushed after Goku, stopping only to grab his coat.

~*~

"So here is where the timid saru hides." There was visible sarcasm as Sanzo walked towards the boy sitting on the bench. "Don't ever make me search for you like that again."

The boy lifted his face. He was slightly surprised. The weather was almost freezing cold, how did Sanzo manage to sweat so much? Sanzo shrugged his coat off, wrapping it around Goku's body. He sat down beside the boy. "Goku?"

It was ironic to see a bitter smile on such a beautiful young face. It was also very pathetic. "They are all the same." Goku snuggled Sanzo's coat to himself, taking in the lingered body heat of his big brother. "My parents, Rin, they are all the same."

That was the expression Goku had shown Sanzo when he walked out of his bedroom. The angered, pained and betrayed expression that Sanzo had never seen on this over active boy before. "They don't love me."

Seeing Goku cry might have been better then seeing him hold his tears back. "Do you know I was fated to never be loved?" Sanzo shook his head, waiting for Goku to continue. "Some dumb fortune teller told me so."

"And he must be right." An arm was draped behind Goku's shivering body. The boy willingly allowed Sanzo's warm embrace to envelop him. He tilted his head to meet with a pair of violet eyes gazing at him. "He said I will remain alone for eternity. That only an _idiot_ would love me as I am."

That was all Sanzo needed to hear. A snowflake came floating down from the sky. Goku moved away from the source of warmth. Smiling, he pointed a finger at the snowflake. "No wonder it's so cold." He turned back to Sanzo, unprepared for the sudden kiss.

Sanzo's lips were warm and soft against his. It was undeniably sweet too. Goku's widen eyes slowly closed, his hands grasping the thin fabric of Sanzo's shirt. _Is this a dream too?_

No, it was way too real to be a dream. Goku could feel one of Sanzo's hand feeling it's way up his back beneath the thick coat. The other pale hand cupped Goku's cheek firmly, telling the boy there's no way for him to escape.

Giving his last tender suck on Goku's lips, Sanzo broke the mind-bombing kiss. He breathed heavily with his lips still inches away from Goku's bruised lips. 

The boy slit his eyes open, he was still confused between reality and dream. He pouted his lips as if begging for more but Sanzo controlled himself well. If there was anything to be said about the way Sanzo had looked at Goku right then, it would be anything but brotherly love.

"The dumb fortune teller's wrong…" Sanzo carefully choose his word as he hugged Goku tight. 

"Firstly, there's no such thing as eternity." Because this was going to be his first ever confession. 

"Secondly, I'm not an idiot who loves you as you are." 

~*~

_Sanzo… loves me?! _Somehow, it was funny how Goku's brain reacted so quickly at certain circumstances. In an instance, he knew what he should do.

Goku used all his strength to push Sanzo away. 

The man could have fallen off the bench if he hadn't released his arms on Goku to balance himself. The boy stood up and took a few steps backwards but still facing Sanzo. "What are you saying? I can understand it if you loved me as a baby brother. But that kiss… You shouldn't have done that." He said with a slightly disgusted tone.

To add the effects, Goku rubbed his lips using the back of his hand. "Don't mess around with my feelings, I'll hate you for that. Besides, it's impossible."

Although Sanzo wanted to grab the boy and kiss Goku senseless, he didn't do so. Instead he frowned and asked. "What do you mean?" 

"You're my big brother. And I'm your baby brother." Goku muttered solemnly, his face was bright red. The wonderful sensation of Sanzo's lips was clearly enjoyed by him. But he would never admit that. Not to Sanzo.

"We are not blood related." Sanzo answered coolly. He picked up the coat that had just slipped off Goku's body and fell onto the ground. 

He was right. So? "B-but…" Goku's eyebrows knotted as he tried to find another excuse. "But we are both guys." He finally spat out the most obvious fact. Never in his life Goku had dreamed of being attracted to the same sex.

Eyeing the boy lazily, Sanzo got up from the bench too. Inside, he was hurting deeply at every rejection Goku made, but he hides it effortlessly. He is a man of no emotion, remember? 

He truly regretted confessing. He should have known better to keep his mouth shut and away from Goku's sweet lips. But what's said is said, he can't take it back anymore. "And your point is?" 

A tiny part, hidden somewhere in his mind confirmed that he felt something special for this blond-haired man. But giving Sanzo a chance means taking a risk of being hurt again. Didn't they always say 'the more you cared about something, the more pain you will feel when it's gone'? In order to protect himself, Goku could only keep saying things he didn't want to say. "My point is, this isn't right."

Sanzo grabbed his arms, brutally tugging the boy forward, their bodies clashed. He patiently explained to the boy. "There's no such thing as right or wrong when you're in love." 

He whispered into Goku's ear, silently wishing to hear no more objections. Everything has a first time. And this was the first time Sanzo wanted someone to love him back.

For a brief second, Goku did not struggle. In fact, he hugged the elder man, closing his golden orbs and throwing away all worries. He was tempted to ask if he could stay like this forever. Stay in Sanzo's embrace and most importantly, feel loved. 

He knew he couldn't. 

"I'm sorry."

Sanzo felt a part of him missing as Goku pushed him away again. 

"I don't believe in love anymore." It was easy to tell that Goku was not lying. 

Snow came down more heavily. And there within the pure white snow, two hearts were torn apart. 

Sanzo saw the tears brimming in the boy's eyes, but a smile was still forced out. _How could he? How could he smile so genuinely when all he wanted to do was cry?_

He himself had already forgotten the meaning of a smile, his face was masked with the usual iciness. There was nothing left for him to do or say but to watch Goku leave.

Without turning back, Goku walked away from the chance of being loved. "I don't believe in love anymore." Goku repeated, mainly to himself.

_My point is, this isn't right. _The corner of Sanzo's lips curved into a smirk although he pain in his chest was crushing him. His violet eyes never leaving Goku's lone figure, he knows he has two options. Let go or… make him stay. It didn't take long for Sanzo to make a decision.

 As Goku's shadow disappeared at the corner, Sanzo sat back on the bench. He clasped both shaking hands together and took a deep breath in. He was angry of himself for making such a coward choice. He was pained because of the rejection. Ironically, from his first love too.

Burying his face with his two hands, Sanzo gritted his teeth. Maybe letting go was the right decision after all. His little confession to Goku was a _mistake. _

He had misunderstood the affectionate feeling he felt for Goku. Yeah, how could he, the great Sanzo-sama fall for a kid?? His baby brother to be exact?! 

_You can stop comforting yourself now, we know you're pathetic. _A voice in Sanzo's head spoke.

"I need a smoke." _You don't have one. _"Fuck."

~*~

Sanzo didn't know how long he had been sitting on the bench, freezing himself to death. And to think the forgotten thick warm coat lay inches away from his hand. He was too stressed to remember something so unimportant as putting on his coat.

All he knows that it was late and Goku should be sleeping by now. It was then that he was willing to walk back home. He had an extra key with him, so it was not a problem to enter his house. Throwing the snow-dusted coat on the couch, Sanzo flicked the lights on. A piece of paper caught his attention.

He picked up the note that was placed on the coffee table. _'I'm spending the night in Hakkai's place.' _ A simple note left by his baby brother. Sanzo crumpled the note in one hand and toss it aside. _First he rejects me, and then he doesn't want to stay in the same house with me, what's next?_ The telephone ringed. He answered it after the third ring.

"What do you want?" Sanzo spoke in an annoyed tone. He could guess who was the person on the other line. "Mind your own business, I know the way of answering my phone." Who else would dare to call him after midnight? "What do you mean 'can Goku stay at your place for the time being?' Where is he? I'm coming over."

A long pause invaded the living room. "Hakkai, why are you asking me what's wrong with Goku? Didn't he tell you anything?" Sanzo pressed two fingers on his temple, rubbing it slightly. That baka saru sure can cause unwanted troubles for Sanzo even when he's not around. "I understand. Take care of him for me." He replaced the receiver.

All was quiet. The house felt so dead and empty that Sanzo wanted to get out of it. But instead of running away, he walked into the kitchen. In a minute or two, he was back in the living room with a box of canned beers. Settling himself on the couch, Sanzo now knew why people were stupid enough to drown themselves with beer.

End of Chapter Five

AN: It's not so sad right? Damn it! I hope there's not much confusion up there. @_@ Nothing good to say about this chapter but hey, I DID somehow get it out… *Hooray!!* Please believe that this crappy AU fic would turn out more 'readable' after a few more chapters… ^_^;; I know half of you were asleep. *Stop drooling on the keyboard, my friend* 

Thank you notes:

sun: Of course it's not going to end up as a Goku x Rin! *Looks up* oh… you've already know that. ^_^ Thanks for being such a damn good supporter on this fic! Thank you! Thank you! I can't think of anyway to describe my gratitude towards you!! ^_^;;

real-circus: Poor, lonely, neglected Sanzo? *Laughs like a maniac* That's so… unimaginable! Kawaii!!!! Anyway, thank you for reviewing again!! Wow, if I'm not mistaken, you have reviewed every chapter! Ne, sank you so much!!! I hope to write better in the next chappies and I hope you'll like them too!

Kenren19: You know… you somehow made me think of a picture of Tenpu every time I saw your nick… Wonder why? *Grins evilly* Okay, enough of the limy thoughts now. *Ahem* Thank you for reviewing the fic! And you love my fic? O_o Oh my god!! *Hugz* That's so darn nice of you!!

nihilist: *Smiles* Okay, I won't stop at a cliffhanger again. *Hides crossed fingers behind back* And oh, arigato for the review!

gallatica: So sorry about the messed up words. I think it ain't ff.net's fault but mine. Cause I used another person's PC to upload chapter four. And the PC was Chinese version… -_-;; I've corrected it though and I think it's all right already. (Or is it?) Don't worry, Rin just appeared in one chapter! And she's interested in Sanzo, not Goku. Weird?

CTFA-sama: Hahaha!! That was hilarious! I had an image of Goku wearing a teddy bear disguise! I bet Vince-sama is as Kawaii as Goku!! *Hugz* Sank you for letting me huggle the strange-demented-poor-excuse-of-a-yaoi-lover-perverted-kappa. (Damn it, that is so darn funny!!!) Oh thank you so much for your interesting review! It always manages to make me fall off my chair! ^__^

chris: Heh, Sanzo is in love with Goku. But Goku just happens to not be in love with him! I always wonder how it will turn out when things go the other way round. You know, in most fic Goku is always the one falling in love and Sanzo pushing him away. I think the fic 'This Time' is a one-shot. I would like to do another chapter though. Cause Gojyo didn't appear at all! (Or did he? *Grins*) Lastly, thank you for giving me your review!

Windy Hurrice: Wow, it actually make some sense… I guess not every chapter needed a plot, ne? ^__^ Thank you for believing in me again! I feel very confident about it. But I really think this chapter needs more help… -_-;; Hope you think it's all right too! I really do!

tsunogirl: O_o You'll love me if I updated? Awwww!! I love you too! *Hugzz* Thank you very much for loving my fic (and me and Sanzo and Goku and Hakkai and Gojyo). _;; Please tell me of what you think of this chapter too. I apologize if there's no Sanzo x Goku lime in this chapter. But we'll see that again soon! 

On3: Honto ni? Is it really getting more interesting? But… the plot dies here in chapter five. *Ouch* Do you like Goku's answer anyway? I think I prefer seeing Goku get jealous! ^_^ Sank you for reviewing!

Taka and Keichirou: Isn't there a fic from 'Nataku Taishi' of 'Taka and Keichirou'? Oh my god!!! I love that fic sooo much!! It's really darn good! (But I guess all of his/her fic is amazingly good, ne?) *Jumps around crazily* Okay, let's not get too excited. Thanks for adding me into your fav. author list by the way! *Hugzz*

Erfaciel: Put that machine gun away!!! *Gulps* Sanzo WILL eventually get it on with Goku. It IS a Sanzo x Goku fic after all ne! Don't let this chapter fool you! Is Hakkai really that wild? *Blinks innocently* Demo… I prefer him to be like that… gives a 'naughty' feeling. (Gojyo, you ain't the one fooling around here anymore!) Thank you for reviewing! It always makes my day reading and replying my reviewers! Especially such a nice one!


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ does not own Saiyuki.

AN: Damn! ANOTHER sucky chapter! *Sigh* when will this end…? I'm truly very sorry again. (I like apologizing.??) Read and tell me what you think!

**Insatiable Eighteen**

Chapter six

Hakkai studied Goku's peaceful feature. The boy snored softly, his brown hair covering half of his boyish face and his body entangled with a white blanket. He slept soundly, as if he was sleeping in his own bedroom, not Gojyo's. This reminded Hakkai, what happened to the pair of brothers yesterday night?

Flashback

He gave his lover a cup of coffee, the red-haired man looked up from the assignments he was marking to smile warmly at him. This special smile was never seen in public, for it was only reserved for Hakkai. 

Wrapping his arms around the man's slender waist, Gojyo snuggled against Hakkai's firm stomach, muttering sweet nothings while breathing the musky scent. He was rewarded with a blushing Hakkai gently massaging his back.

When things started to 'warm up', the doorbell ranged, ruining the lovers moments alone. Gojyo followed Hakkai to the door, cursing whoever it was with colourful vocabulary on the way. As soon as the door opened, a small figure lunged into Hakkai's embrace, getting Gojyo all angry and jealous. But his anger lessened when they realized it was Goku.

The boy pleaded loudly if Hakkai could let him stay for the night. Gojyo teased him, asking him if he had a fight with his big brother. It was obviously the wrong thing to mention for Goku only clung onto Hakkai tighter.

Later that night, Goku still refuse to explain to them what happened with him and Sanzo. Hakkai could sense that the boy was facing some serious problem. So despite Gojyo's objection, Hakkai decided to let Goku stay at their place for a few nights. He changed the bed sheets on Gojyo's bed while Goku went back to pack some of his belongings. Gojyo and him shared the bed in his room since they moved in; Gojyo's room was normally unused and hardly existed to them.

It was after Goku went to bed that Hakkai rang Sanzo up. He wasn't eager to poke his nose in the affair of his friend. Nor did he want to invade the privacy of others. He called just to have Sanzo's permission. Sanzo was, after all, Goku's big brother.

End of Flashback

Goku stirred awake as someone nudged him and called his name repeatedly. The sunlight stung his golden orbs, he winced and wondered where he was. Hakkai's smiling face reminded the boy that he was in Gojyo's room. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he greeted Hakkai groggily. "Is it morning already?" He felt like he had just fallen asleep two seconds ago.

"Hai, you better go get dressed and come down for breakfast. Don't want to be late for school, ne?" Hakkai watched the boy yawned with his mouth wide opened and nodded in reply. He helped Goku to withdraw the curtains. Outside, the snow was probably two inches deep.

Goku climbed out of bed, it was a long time since he actually was _able_ to get up this early. "If only Sanzo could be like you." He whispered, probably still in his sleep-mode. 

"Pardon, did you say something?" Hakkai whirled around to find Goku staring blankly on the ground. "Goku?" The boy snapped out of his blankness at the call of his name. He shook his head furiously, hoping Hakkai did not see the redness on his face. Hakkai gave a concerning look to him before leaving the room.

Goku was blushing at an image that took place in his wandering mind, an image of Sanzo waking him up every morning with a morning kiss. It was more embarrassing when the Sanzo he imagined had been _naked_.

_Something is very wrong with me. I think I'm sick._ To forget about the unwanted image, Goku started to explore the room. It wasn't big, there was just a bed, desk, chair, wardrobe and a book shelve. Goku found some 'interesting' magazines and videotapes underneath the desk, which belonged to a certain _ero-_kappa. 

The room looked like it had not been cleaned or used for long. Goku made a note to do some cleaning later, maybe after school. He wasn't a clean freak but Gojyo's room was a hundred times worse than his. _Doesn't that idiot kappa know anything about cleaning?_

He couldn't find anything dust-free, save the picture frame on the table. _Wait, picture frame?_ It was a photo of Hakkai and Gojyo together. Gojyo had one arm hooked around Hakkai's neck while the man smiled gently. They looked so blissful together that Goku somehow envied them.

Touching the picture frame with one finger, Goku confirmed that it had been cleaned recently. Despite the playboy personality Gojyo shows, underneath it, he had dedicated all his love to one person, namely Hakkai.

Goku found himself thinking if there was any picture in Sanzo's bedroom. No, there wasn't. No picture of himself, his parents, his friends, his colleagues or his students. No picture of his baby brother either. Unlike Gojyo, Sanzo did not have anything to cherish.

~*~

He had no problem at school. He stayed in his classroom all the time, keeping the chances of knocking into a certain blond-haired teacher at the lowest percent. It was the last class for today and soon he could go home. _It's not home when it's Hakkai and Gojyo's place. _He reminded himself. "Goku."

Hakkai called him for the second time before the boy snapped out from his daydream. "Take this to the teacher's office please." The stack of papers was thrust into Goku's awaiting arms.

_Hakkai did it on purpose. _Goku cringed his button nose and thought as he walked down the corridor. Just when the last thing he wanted to see was his big brother, Hakkai had to ask him to visit the teacher's office. 

But in a way, he was also glad. Avoiding Sanzo was tiring and not seeing him was kind of… depressing. Like wanting something so badly but you know you weren't supposed to have it.

He felt his face grew hot and his heart beating faster as he saw the man he has been thinking about all day coming his way at the other end of the corridor. _Oh shit, oh shit, what am I going to say? He said he loves me. This is embarrassing. But… he looks so gorgeous! Wait, what the heck am I thinking of?_ Goku lowered his head when Sanzo was getting closer. _Please don't talk to me! Please don't call me!_

Sanzo walked past Goku without even giving the boy a glance. 

_What the?_ The boy whirled around sharply, he watched as Sanzo calmly walked and disappeared around the corner. If there was anyway to describe Goku's feeling, it could have been 'crushed'. Suddenly, he felt like throwing a tantrum. He wanted to throw the stack of papers down and run to Sanzo, demanding what kind of attitude is that.

The teacher's office was quiet, most of the teachers were still in the classroom or they had left the school compound. More exact, there was only one teacher around. Goku walked to Hakkai's table.

"Hey kid." He was still in a foul mood when someone tapped his shoulder. Goku dumped the papers on Hakkai's table before turning around. He couldn't help but stare at the pair of mismatch eyes of gold and blue. Well, everyone tends to when it is Homura Sensei talking. "You're Sanzo's little brother, aren't you?"

Goku frowned. The man called him Sanzo's _little_ brother. Don't ask him why but he hated being called that way. Instead, he liked Sanzo's way of calling him a _baby_ brother. Maybe it was because it sounded realistic and doesn't remind Goku that he was _adopted_. "Yes, Homura Sensei. I am."

_He is a very good-looking man._ Goku decided. _But not as good as Sanzo._ "If there is nothing else, I'll take my leave Sensei." It was five minutes till the bell rings and there's still time for him to catch Sanzo if he hurries. He cursed under his breath as Homura stopped him from leaving. He did not hide the annoyed look when he glared at the teacher.

"I won't keep you up for long." Homura seemed to have noticed the boy's death glare. _His glare is almost like his brother's. They don't look alike but they sure have the same glaring technique. _He chuckled and received a confused look from Goku. "Do you know if your brother is free this Sunday?"

Goku took a step back in surprise and hits his bum on Hakkai's table. "Why are you asking that?" The answer was obvious but Goku was not going to believe it. _No, he couldn't be. He shouldn't be! He can't be!! _

Homura raised an eyebrow, considering how to answer the boy's question. It wasn't long before he smiled. "Because I'm _very _interested in Genjo Sanzo. I've been watching him and I want to know more about him. So I'm asking him out…" 

Goku could barely hear the other useless ranting of Homura. His mind focused on an important fact. _Homura is interested in Sanzo. Sanzo, MY big brother, MINE??!! _"Excuse me!" He said, almost in a shouting tone to interrupt Homura's rambling. "Did you know that Sanzo, MY big brother, is a male?!?!?!" _That isn't the point. The point is nobody was supposed to hit on Sanzo! Nobody should have funny ideas with Sanzo in it! _

"I'm aware of that." Homura answered without hesitation. "It makes things more challenging." From the exasperate way of Goku's action, Homura's sharp senses suspected something.

Goku was fuming by now. He doesn't understand why the heck was he acting this way. Isn't Sanzo supposed to be nothing but his big brother? You don't get jealous when your big brother gets an admirer, do you? "You can't ask Sanzo out." It wasn't a request. "I won't let you!" The words came out without him realizing it.

Homura rubbed his chin. As he predicted, things were getting interesting. He grinned. "Correct me if I'm wrong. Sanzo and you… are more then brothers." Oh yeah, this is fun. Watching the boy blushing cutely into different shades of red is also fun. Maybe after he is done with Sanzo, Goku will be his next victim. The boy was cute and sexy, after all.

"No, you think too much. I'm just an ordinary, over-protective _little _brother." He hurried to the door, eager to escape the mismatch eyes that'll probably haunt him tonight. He sent another warning before slamming the door.

"Lay a finger on him and I'll _break_ it!!"

~*~

"Eh?! That pervert tried to hit on Hakkai too??" 

Goku was horrified by the new information. He gaped at Hakkai who was currently washing the dishes before returning his view to Gojyo. Eyeing the red-haired kappa as if he were a hero or something out of the ordinary. "What did you do?"

Puffing out his chest, Gojyo bragged. "Of course I fought with him. He should know better then to tackle MY man…"

"A no… I think he stopped harassing me when I asked him to, Gojyo." Hakkai interrupted, his hands moving skillfully rinsing and wiping the dishes. "He's not a bad person. I suppose more likely a gentlemen if compared to Gojyo." The atmosphere went cold and awkward. Gojyo gazed teary eyes at his lover, but Hakkai did not heed him.

Seeing that he does not fit into this picture, Goku sighed and decided to head for the backyard. Gojyo must have done something to piss Hakkai off. And believe him, it's not fun when Hakkai's not in his happy-mode.

It was dark but not completely as the moonlight provided some light. Goku huddled himself, it was damn cold and the snow buried his shoes. He walked over to the wall that separates Hakkai and Gojyo's place with Sanzo's. _He should be home by now. What is he doing? Have he taken dinner? Had he water the plants? Does he miss me?_ In truth, Goku wanted to go back to his rightful home. 

His eyebrows were tied into a knot when he heard strange noises coming from the other side. It sounded like… Sanzo wasn't alone. Two different voices can be heard, their words not clear but Goku noted down that one of them were surely Sanzo's. The other he had no idea who does it belong to, but it sounded familiar though. 

Goku thanked god that he grew taller last summer, he was able to push himself up the brick wall to have a glimpse on the other side. What he saw almost made him slip and fall to a snowy white death. His breath came out forming white mist as he watched the scene.

_What is Homura doing in the kitchen?!_ If it was someone else's house, Goku could have laughed. Homura was wearing an apron, a pink one with frilly frills to be precise. And he was moving swiftly behind the kitchen counter. Sanzo sat at the dinning table, reading his newspaper as he usually did before dinner. Even Goku had to admit it. They do looked awfully like a pair of husband and wife.

"Maa… what a heartwarming picture, don't you agree?" Goku sweat dropped as Hakkai suddenly appeared on his left.

"Ch', isn't there any action around here? I was hoping to see Sanzo scream like a girl." Snapping his head to glare at Gojyo on his right, Goku's mouth gaped open wide and he couldn't seem to get it shut.

"W-where did you get that binoculars?" He knew Gojyo was an absolute pervert, but this… this was too much! "Don't tell me you have been spying on Sanzo or me for the past three months."

"Okay, I won't." Before the boy could strangle him, Gojyo shushed Goku and pointed a finger at the scene. Goku was about to go crazy when he witness Homura leaning towards Sanzo. And to Goku's horror, Sanzo doesn't look irritated. In fact, he wasn't struggling when Homura held his chin up.

"Heh, now that's something new to watch. Oi saru, I think your big brother finally gotten himself a lov-" There was a pause as Gojyo left his words hanging. Hakkai turned sideways and realized why.

The pair of pure innocent golden orbs now clouded with anger and jealousy. His brows frowned and he was particularly snarling. Goku was barely breathing, his knuckles turned white from gripping the brick wall too hard. "Goku? Are you all right?" Hakkai asked in a worried tone.

Goku exploded when Homura run his fingers through Sanzo's blond locks. His blood boiled and right then Goku realized it. 

He doesn't want to share his big brother with anyone. 

The blond-haired beauty belongs to him. 

"Don't touch SANZO!!!!!!!" 

End of Chapter Six

AN: All right! Goku finally got jealous! Should their misery go deeper or should I just stop separating them and start the limy stuff again? ^_^ We'll see. Good to know that you have made it so far!

Thank you notes:

CTFA: Oh my, you're the first reviewer! I'm a little confused, it Vince-sama actually a kawaii saru or a sexy kappa? *Smiles* Either way, I see both of you VERY close! CTFA-sama, you sure love him a lot ne? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!

cats_4_wang: Wah! Sank you for liking my little fic! At last there's actually a *plot*! ^_^;;

gallatica: Thank you so much for your choc! Hope you're enjoying the fic so far. I'm a crappy writer and I have no idea why am I still typing down crappy fics… _ Oh I'm a sadistic!! Someone help me!! *Okay, I seriously need medical help now, would you mind calling 911?*

real-circus: Let's see. Poor Goku this time? I'm running out of ideas for the fic!! *Gasps* Ne, would you mind if the story turns out plotless until chapter 15? Cause there's a major possibility that it's gonna be that way. *Cries* But thank you for saying it doesn't suck! *Yeah!!!*

sun: I'm glad you liked 'Innocent Eighteen'. I thought it was bad when I first typed it out but comparing that fic with this… this AU fic is like a million times worse and I don't know why the heck is that so. I mean I could even doze off into a half-sleep mode when I reread this fic!! Thank you for updating 'Sanzo's Pet'! I can't wait for your next chapter! (Ps Nataku Taishi's fic forever!! Hooray!!)

Azzie: Kawaii? *Sweat drop* Well, this is the first time chapter five is being called kawaii. *Surprised* Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!! *Gives you a bear hug*

Kenren19: Aww, no problem, everyone makes mistakes. (And NigHtEyeZ happens to be the worst) I've just started my second semester in college so my exams are on August. *Wish me luck by then, would you? Please? ^_^* Thank you for reviewing, you make me feel special in a way!

chris: Well, I kinda put in the 'I don't believe in love anymore' without thinking twice.     -_-;; Gomenasai! Goku was just supposed to think 'it's wrong to love the same sex' and so he shuts his feelings from Sanzo. But I don't think he can continue to ignore this feeling once Homura threatens to snatch Sanzo away! Thank you for reviewing!

On3: You've expected it? *Blushes* Gods, my fics are predictable, aren't they? *Smiles* Thanks for reviewing again! And I added a little more mess (namely Homura) to make the fic a little more 'tied up'. If you know what I mean. *Smirks*

tsunogirl: I'm a little erm… sad that this fic could not possibly be as good as 'Innocent Eighteen'. I've somehow lost my touch of writing interesting fic. But I'm glad you liked that fic!! ^__^ Sorry about the Sanzo/Goku lime, but you'll see it soon. And maybe even double the 'hotness'! Thank you for liking my fics!!

bleit: Ah, don't apologize for not reviewing chapter four! I should be thanking you for reviewing chapter five! Thank you so much!! Please don't kill Rin. Sanzo wants her alive so he could personally skin her. (Eeks, I'm evil.) *Hugzz*

Windy Hurrice: Is that a plot?? *Wide eyes* Really? I didn't know that! But the plot also dies here in this chapter. *Sniff, the plot is too young to die!* Thank you for your suggestion! (but I'm not sure if it's a good idea to use it… er… no idea what hint the fortune teller would give…) Great reviewers like you always make me wanna write better fics and I get pretty upset of myself if I don't. So here goes… *Bangs head onto wall*

Ita… that hurts.

Star-chan: Have you finished your mid-year exams? *Erm… ganbatte, even though it might be a little late…* I agree with you, STUPID EXAMS!! I don't have any mid-year exams but I do have little ones. You know, the surprise quiz and one-week-to-prepare speeches and assignments… Now it's Sanzo… how could you treat Goku-san like that!! ^__^ Thank you for your review! I think it'll be next week again before you reviewed. (Cause I'm posting this thing up the day you reviewed for chapter five) Hope you've enjoyed this chapter too!


End file.
